


Brace Yourself, Bite Your Lip

by Erinwolf1997



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Kinda, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinwolf1997/pseuds/Erinwolf1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't as tight as you'd expected him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brace Yourself, Bite Your Lip

     You received his text at around the time you pulled into the driveway. You shifted the car into park and tucked a stray strand of hair back into place.

     "Are you coming home soon?"

  
     He kept sending them.

  
     "I want you here."

  
     Well, he was in for a treat. You'd just slammed the door shut and, if he hadn't heard that, you sent him a reply.

  
     "I'm here. Be up soon."

  
     You slipped into your apartment building, feet scuffing on the dulled maroon carpet as you wondered what could possibly be getting at him that he sent you a text wondering when you'd be home. 

  
     You shoved yourself into the tiny elevator. The doors closed as if they had all the time in the world to spare. As you clicked the button for the 7th floor, the lights indicating the current floor climbed with indefinite patience. You were antsy and your hand grazed your phone in your pocket. 

  
     You reached your front door without much of a thought between. Keys clashed against the lock until you finally found the one that fit jaggedly in. You swung the door open, feeling the change in atmosphere as this room smelled faintly more familiar. You took one step into your dark apartment. 

  
     "I'm here." You called unknowingly into the dark. 

  
     He swept out of the kitchen and closed in on you. You jumped but tried to cover it up by pretending you were reaching into your pocket.

  
     "Oh, um, shit. Hi. What are you so clingy about?"

  
     He kissed your lips as you lingered in the dark entrance. You hear someone else stomp down the hallway outside. 

  
     "I was lonely."

  
     "Why are all the lights off?" The only one on was far off in the living room.

  
     You saw where he was going, though. He'd kissed you with a brilliant yearning. He was trying to lure you back, down the hall to your bedroom.

  
     You sighed with force, putting your bag down right where you stood. You lay one finger on his rib cage, pushing him backwards until his back rested gently against the wall. You felt his chest compress in exhale. 

  
     "Did you miss me, Patrick?" You backed off from him, taking more steps down the hall tauntingly. You could see his darkened eyes widen. He followed you as a duckling might follow its mother. You traveled down the hall, fingers trailing the walls, eyes focused, dedicated on him as he weakly made after you.

  
     He became more shaky and anticipatory as you led him through the bedroom door. He did this all without a word. You envied his control.

  
     "How much did you miss me, baby boy?" You wrapped your hands around his hips and he eased into you. 

  
     "A whole lot." He grumbled, detaching from you. He fumbled around the room distractedly, finding the light and flicking it on. 

  
     You slid off your jacket painfully slow, and he noticed, leaning back onto your bed. By the time you'd gotten your pants off, his face was flushed in a light blush as he lay there in the dim golden lamp light.

  
     You climbed up, knees forcing the mattress down. You straddled him, the crotch of your pink polka panties grinding up against his now apparent bulge. Doing so caused him to moan restrictedly and spread his legs further, inviting you onto him.

  
     You ran your fingers down his chest over his shirt. He met your loving gaze with a look of begging and wanting in his aquamarine irises. 

  
     You rocked gently, feeling the friction build up between you. It would be so much better without clothes, though. You reached down to the button on his gray jeans, right below his cute, pudgy belly. He groaned longingly, waiting patiently before he sank his hands down his boxers to retrieve his pulsating cock.

  
     The air in the room retreated to your lungs in a gasp. He reached for your hands, bringing them to him. You wrapped your fingers around it; he flinched at the contact, stopping you before you could get much further.

  
     "Wait. I wanna try something."

  
     You cooed in curiosity. "What is it?"

  
     He began to blush. "It's kinda..." He searched for words without success. 

  
     "Here," you sank down into him, lips now right at his jawline. "Tell me what you want. Whisper it to me. It'll be our secret." Your mouth grazed his neck as you waited for a response.  
     His attitude changed and you expected him to be more willing to share, now. You felt his pulse quicken as he thought, then turned into you. Nibbling on your earlobes, he mumbled, extremely quiet, and all you could make out were a few key words. He had a devilish smirk on his face as he pulled away.

  
     "You want me to...?" He nodded sheepishly.

  
     He broke back into normal dialogue. "Sorry. I told you. It's a little weird-"

  
     You hushed him with your finger to his lips. A warm feeling built up in your chest. You never knew he was interested in this. You had to admit you'd thought about it from time to time.  
     "I'll do it, baby, but do you have...everything we need?"

  
     He growled with a raspy tone. "Yeah. I got the strap-on. Hid it under the bed."

  
     Okay, so he was serious about this. You felt your clit throb painfully.

  
     You began to pull his pants down to his knees. He still had an uneasy look smeared across his face. "Baby, I wanna fuck you. Bad." You climbed back off him and searched underneath the bed, moments later retrieving something and climbing back up. You didn't even want to ask him when he found the time to go buy a strap-on dildo. You found a small bottle of lube as well and brought it up.

  
     You fumbled with the many harnesses as he stroked your inner thighs, making his way up to your underwear, sliding them off.

  
     "Do you know how to-"

  
     "Mmhmm." You nodded. You really didn't. You'd figure it out soon enough. Better to seem confident than inexperienced and vulnerable.

  
     You learned quickly, positioning the harness around you so that the six inches of length were secure, base rubbing right up against your crotch. He watched you as if you were a delicious cake.

  
     You slipped his shirt off, then your bra. You slipped a finger into your mouth, wetting it, to bring it down to tease one of his nipples as you instructed him to flip over.

  
     He moaned, high pitched and begging, as he turned over. You smacked one bare, pale cheek before creeping your fingers up his back. 

  
     "You want me to fuck you hard? Want me to fuck you so deep you can't walk tomorrow?"

  
     His face half buried in the bedspread, he whined, hands gripping at the duvet. 

  
     "P-Please."

  
     He shook as you positioned the end of the strap-on at his entrance. You spread some lube sloppily over the silicone as he continued to beg for it weakly. One hand on his lower back and one on the bed next to him, you pushed it in a little. He relaxed a little bit. You weren't even half way in.

  
     "Oh, you like that, Patrick? You little slut." You decided on exploring a little further. He wasn't as tight as you'd expected him to be.

  
     You pushed in further, finding that the further in you got the easier it slid. You pulled back, backing out of him, experimenting with this newfound control. You slid back in, faster now. The base rubbed right up against your clit. You supposed you'd be able to get some enjoyment out of this, too. He was begging again for another thrust. 

  
     You pulled back and slammed into him again, repeating until you had found a rhythm that started to send fiery waves of pleasure through your lower abdomen. Every time you finished a thrust he'd moan delightfully but muffled into the mattress.  

  
     Tossing aside the dominatrix personality, you leaned into him, quickening the pace although your abdominal muscles were screaming with strain.  "How're you doing?" You mumbled to him.

  
     He groaned, tensing again. "I'm so close."

  
     This snapped the light back on inside you. You slowed down, rolling him over so that you now were both on your sides. You cupped your hand around his cock; he groaned again. You spread the moistness down the shaft. You settled your head on his shoulder, sucking on his neck softly.

 

     "I want you to come all over my fucking hands, 'kay?"

  
     He agreed nonverbally, loosely caressing your hands as you tugged at him, getting closer and closer yourself. You felt the pleasure and desire for climax building quickly. His moans were so hot that they sent tremors through you. 

  
     When he started swearing uncontrollably in a growl, you knew it was time for one last thrust to finish you both off. You slammed against the base of the dildo, grinding upward and exploding internally. You felt hot wetness pool over your sweaty fingers. Your pelvic muscles contracted and relaxed repeatedly as you pulled out of him. He was panting, and you rode the orgasm out until the last wave ended and you were left with an intense feeling of relaxation.

  
     He turned around to face you, pulling you into him, hair sweaty and glued to his forehead. 

  
     "You liked that?" You spoke softly into his chest. You didn't need an answer, though. You could tell he had savored every moment of it.

  
     He mumbled a thank you and you felt the vibrations of his voice buzz through his core.

  
     "Out of all the things you've done for me, that took the fucking cake."


End file.
